The Dragonair
by theperksofbeinganauthor
Summary: Gary has always been able to catch many Pokemon flawlessly. What makes this time so different and difficult? R&R! Christmas Special! Includes  a twist! Oldrivalshipping! Leaf/Gary


**Me: Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Lauren: Oh great...**

**Me: *glares* Anyways, I present you this random fanfic I came up with my cousin one day because we were bored. It's more for entertainment...**

**Lauren: It's really random. My warning, DON'T READ!**

**Me: Hey!**

**Lauren: It's true...**

**Me: Pft, whatever.**

**Lauren: But you know what's sad?**

**Me: What?**

**Lauren: It's sad that your cousin, who is 5 years younger than you, comes up with better ideas than you and she even has a better sense of humor than you.**

**Me: *sigh* It's true... *hangs head in shame***

**Lauren: *smirks* Anyways...**

**Me: PkmnLuver292 does not own Pokemon. I do not own this idea either; it belongs to my cousin. Sadly, I only own Lauren, my OC...**

**Lauren: ...which I wish she doesn't... anybody wanna take me instead?**

**Me: Yes, feel free to; she's being annoying!**

**(Note: I'm sorry if I changed Dragonair's name to Dragonite during the story because when I was writing this, I caught myself writing the wrong name a couple times...)**

* * *

**The Dragonair**

**theperksofbeinganauthor**

* * *

Gary walked down the streets quickly, trying to avoid anyone who would try to seek a conversation with him. Before he knew it, he turned forward and was face to face with none other than Leaf. "Hey Gary!" she chirped.

"Hi," he replied in a quiet manner. Just when he thought he was going to arrive home with no troubles.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Before Gary could answer, they were both interrupted by the sound of leaves rustling nearby. There was something moving around the bushes, causing all the branches to tremble violently. Leaf's head whirled in the direction of the noise; Gary did too. "Oh look at that! There's a Dragonair eating berries off that bush!" And sure enough, there was a Dragonair, still eating and carefully chewing on the berry, took its focus away from the berry and stared at quarrelling couple.

He sighed. "I know _that. _I was just about to say that..."

"No, you weren't!"

"Yes, I was!"

"Was not!" By now, they were nose to nose, staring each other down.

The Dragonair looked carefully at the two trainers fighting, from the corner of its eye, still focused on the berry. The dragon Pokémon sighed heavily. "Draagoonaiir!" (Morons)

"Whatever, Gary. But since I saw it first, I'm going to catch it!" Leaf withdrew her body away from Gary and pulled out a Poke ball from her pocket. She held it in her hand but Gary caught her arm, preventing her from catching the poor little critter.

He struggled to keep his grip on Leaf's arm. "No you didn't. I saw it first. I want to catch it!"

She tried to pull her arm away but so far, no progress; her hand was basically glued into Gary's grip. "I saw it first!"

"No, you did not!" Gary quickly retorted.

"I saw it first, it's only fair if I get to catch it," she explained, looking at Gary pleadingly.

Gary tightened his grip on her arm, afraid that she was going to try something to catch him off guard. "Not falling for it," he gritted.

She shrugged. "Just a thought." She smirked then thought of something. She dropped the poke ball from her hand and caught it in her free arm, ready to throw.

"Oh no you don't!" Gary rapidly grabbed her other arm with his free hand and brought it closer to her other hand. He cautiously gripped both of her wrists in one hand while he took his other hand to draw out another Poke ball.

Leaf yelped, trying to get one of her arms free. She didn't succeed but as Gary was trying to throw the poke ball, she managed to ruin his concentration and jerked his arm upward so the poke ball would miss its target. The poke ball flew over their heads—in slow motion—and towards the blue snake Pokémon. Sure enough the poke ball flew over the Dragonair and into the bushes, scaring the Dragonair. It slithered away, slowly, hiding behind the bush.

"See what you did? You made it run away! Nice going," Leaf spat.

He scowled. "Me? You're the one who held my arm back and made it hit the bush. For your information, I was trying to catch the Dragonair, not the BUSH with berries!"

"Pft, well if I didn't mess up your concentration, you would've caught the Dragonair that I wanted. Hasn't anybody told you to be a gentleman to the ladies?" Leaf inquired.

"I have been told that countless times, and if you haven't noticed it before, I am a gentleman. The problem here is that you're not a lady."

"Hey Gary. I think this fight I pretty countless don't you? I mean we were fighting for possession of the Dragonair and now, it's gone. So don't you think we should consider this a draw?" Leaf said hopefully, trying to change the subject.

He nodded. "Yeah sure."

Leaf and Gary then parted in different directions. After Gary was out of sight, Leaf smirked to herself proudly. "Idiot," she muttered to herself quietly. She ran back to the place and went behind the bush. And sure enough, the Dragonair was still there, eating berries, but hiding from view.

"Hello there Dragonair!" Leaf said happily. She withdrew her poke ball, which was still in her hand. She enlarged it and threw it at the Dragonair.

* * *

Christmas arrived two weeks later. Everybody—they knew—gathered in Professor Oak's lab for a Christmas party. Along with the people who were already there (Professor Oak, Tracey, and Gary), several others attended. Accompanying them were Leaf, Ash, Ash's mom Delia, Leaf's mom, and a couple other people Leaf couldn't recognize.

After eating at the dinner table, enjoying all the appetizers and deserts, Leaf and Gary evacuated the dinner table by themselves. They went into the living room and sat down on the couch. They sat on the same side of the couch—next to each other. She smiled pleasantly at him. "Gary, Merry Christmas."

He returned the smile a bit. "Merry Christmas to you too Leaf."

She turned her back on him and faced the Christmas tree. She bent down and picked up a present from under there. It was wrapped with blue and green wrapping paper. It was stripy and had a white bow on top of the small squared box. It was neatly wrapped and Leaf carefully handed it to Gary, being careful not to mess up the wrapping. Gary held it in his hands carefully, partly because he was afraid it was going to blow up or something. "What is it?"

"Open it!" she urged.

Gary observed it carefully. He carefully removed the wrapping paper to reveal a plain white square box. By now, Leaf curiously leaned closer to Gary, watching him open up the box. He flipped the inside flap; inside the box, a red and white poke ball laid on the bottom. Gary looked up at Leaf, who still had a big smile plastered on her face. "Is there anything inside?"

Leaf nodded, laughing loudly. "Of course, silly! Why would I give you an empty poke ball?"

"You did last year," he commented absentmindedly.

She frowned. "Well I don't give a repeat of presents. Just open it already…"

"Is it big?" he continued to question. Obviously, he wasn't sure if the present was safe and was stalling time and making sure it is alright to open it.

Frowning, she sighed. "It's as big as a Wailord and it's going to crush your house with me in it," she replied sarcastically, earning a death glare from Gary. "I'm not that stupid you know. If it's that dangerous, then why the heck am I sitting near you when you open it?"

"True," he agreed. He took out the poke ball and examined it for a while. Leaf gave him a convincing look before enlarging it. He, nervously, threw the poke ball in the air. White light flew out of the poke ball, revealing the Dragonair, smiling at Gary. "Draaagonnaiir!"

"Seriously Leaf? Seriously?" Gary asked surprisingly with a hint of amusement in his voice. Leaf didn't reply but only smiled back at him.

_'This is one weird Christmas…'_

* * *

**Me: The End! I've got to say, I agree with Lauren. This IS lame and short. I've never written anything this short.**

**Lauren: Thank goodness!**

**Me: I just love how you're so supportive... **

**Lauren: Again with the offer of taking me... anybody?**

**Me: *sigh* I doubt anybody will take _you_...**

**Lauren: HMPH! You're just jealous that I'm more likable than you...**

**Me: Not true! Anyways, R&R!**

**Lauren: And Merry Christmas...**

**Me: And a Happy New Year...**

**Lauren: And every other holiday that's coming up...**

**Me: Yeah that too... and vote on my profile for the next story I should write. Please?**

**Lauren: Happy Holidays! =)**


End file.
